The Love Between Friends
by Shanyu Hitachi
Summary: Amano, Ginji and Midou, Ban. Two men with powers that can give a purpose and also the stomach of a black hole. These two share a friendship that could never die but could this meeting in their past be their end?
1. Chapter 1

**GETBACKERS **

The small house in Canada stood with the Amano family. Not too far, a grave stood as a white cross in the soil. That grave was the mother of the Amano family. A man stood in front of the grave, sighing as the cold wind hit him. The weather was getting rough again. The weather was replaying thought-forgotten memories again- bringing back the harsh winter the mother died in.

Looking back, he brought his hands together once more and then left. The wind blew the flowers he set down the second he stepped foot on that wasteland. He breathed heavily, his breath forming into steam in front of him. He came to the door and opened it, letting in cold air and shut it, forcing the air out and away from his house. Sighing once more, he took his beanie off and sat in a warm chair in front of a fire.

Staring at the fire, he didn't hear his oldest come down the wooden stairs. The oldest came up to his father and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. The depressed father looked up and smiled. His oldest was always his hope and happiness. If he were ever taken away, then the father would have nothing left.

"Don't worry, father." A small, reassuring voice said. "I'm sure mother is still happy, even with this cursed weather coming again."

The father sighed.

"Yeah, Ginji, I guess you're right." He answered after a while. "Especially since you, I, and the children are still alive."

Ginji smiled.

"Yeah." He said.

The father laughed and Ginji naturally followed. Sitting now in front of the warm fire, he smiled warmly. Being with his father was one of the greatest moments he could ask for from everyday life because he seemed to understand everything. He wanted nothing more after finding this feeling. This was all he needed for satisfaction. He was sure about that.

Ginji sat back, looking up at the ceiling. His spiked, blonde hair stood and fell into different directions, leading down to his auburn eyes. His skin was a light peach color, almost pale at times, but that feature was only seen when far away. The pale skin made him look weak but deep inside, he was real strong, his muscles mildly proving that point.

He looked back, staring at his father. His father smiled. Ginji smiled greatly. That smile, the loving fatherly smile- what he would do just to see it?

* * *

This story here is something I am pretty proud of. It's one of my most recent works from maybe about a year ago. I haven't seen much of GetBackers, sadly, but I intend to as soon as possible. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and intend to read more. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Take care.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	2. Chapter 2

GETBACKERS 1 

Some glass shattered on the floor and Ginji stood shivering before his unsmiling father. His father grabbed another glass and threw it upon the ground.

Ginji couldn't say a word. All he could do was think about his little brothers and sisters and wonder if they were safe from the harm that was going on. With one frightened eye, he looked towards the hallway and found them shivering as much as he was. But that one frightened eye was dragged away quickly from that sight with his father's strong hand. He stared into his angry father's pupils, wishing for that smile that he always worked so hard for deep inside.

"You love him?" His father yelled. "How can you say that? I never raised you to be this way, Ginji Amano!"

Ginji tried to look away but his furious father only made him stare into his eyes more by tightening the grip on his cheeks.

"I told you that you were spending too much time on that damn Internet and did you ever listen to me? No, you didn't! All you did was keep on talking to that boy! You've never seen him in your life and yet you talk to him like as if you've known him for a lifetime! What's so great about him?"

Ginji cringed and looked down at the ground, shivering.

"Well, tell me! Tell me now!"

Ginji looked up, tears welling in his auburn eyes.

"Dad… I love him because of the words he says and…" Ginji began to stutter.

"The words he says? What words? Are they words of sexual antics or games? Where is he from?"

Ginji shook his head.

"Never… and… he's… he's from Japan, Father."

The father looked even more furious.

"JAPAN?" He asked. "YOUR MOTHER WAS FROM JAPAN, GINJI, AND, HERE YOU ARE, TALKING ABOUT SOME DAMN MAN FROM JAPAN!"

Ginji looked away the best he could. He didn't want to hear his father tell him these words anymore. He never knew Ban and hopefully he never would with the attitude he was getting. His stomach cringed from the thought.

He knew that his father loved his mother more than anyone, even though there were fights a couple of times into the night or even in the light of day. But, just because his father loved someone from Japan and she passed away in the most painful way, didn't mean that he couldn't love someone from Japan.

But… it was a little awkward to Ginji. At first, he and Ban were best friends but then the next thing he knew, he felt feelings and couldn't suppress them any longer. Ginji never told Ban of these feelings but with each time they talked, Ban seemed to understand every little thing. It made Ginji happy and safe. But, he fell in deep love with a man?

He shook his head, returning to his father's cursing and yelling upon him. Finally, his father let go of his cheeks. They felt sore as he rubbed them, the tears he had in his eyes begging to fall. He sighed, falling to his tired knees.

"I'm sorry, father." He said.

His father looked away.

"Ginji, don't talk to me. I don't even want to look at you right now. I'm sorry but… I hate you, Ginji. I really do. Please… leave, son. Go and find a place. Find that Jap and go love and gay with him. You're old enough, aren't you?"

Without saying another hurtful word, his father left Ginji on the floor. The tears fell to the ground, finally. He hid his face with his gloved hands, breathing heavily.

"Please, Ban…" He whispered. "Save me…"

* * *

Hello, reader. Well, I got this very important message from a reader and I wanted to warn you all that this story takes place in an alternate universe rather than the GetBackers world. I hope that this doesn't offend anyone and that you all like this. I also have to warn some that this is a bit of a yaoi... There is one chapter I have that gets a little explicit but, it really depends on whether or not you wish to read it. Anyhow, thank you for the review and I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Please take the greatest of care.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	3. Chapter 3

GETBACKERS 2 

It was late at night as Ginji lay in his bed. His room seemed smaller and congested after that night. Each time he wanted to lay down, those hurtful words would come into his mind, echoing as if to make the pain worse than it was before.

His father hates him because he loves a man from Japan? He was so confused and felt lost. There were two things that his father could have been angry with him for. It was either because the man he loved was from Japan, where his mother was from, or it was because he loved a man in all cases?

He sighed, his breath turning into cold steam in front of him. Bringing the blankets up, he covered his face, laying on his back now. Before he could do any more movement, he stared at his computer that was left on Stand By. It was late. Usually Ban was on at this time. Was he sick, was he gone? Tears welled in his eyes for the next uncountable time.

It was then that he heard the usual bring and there he was. Like a dog, he came running and grabbed the keyboard, rushing all the strength he could to type right and tell Ban about the day he had. Like usual, Ban sat there and he listened and read, always giving Ginji some positive answers back.

Reading these answers, tears of happiness welled in his eyes and he smiled. Ban seemed to really care for him and didn't care about what he looked like, just his personality. With the greatest of restraint, his fingers shook. If he weren't careful, he would've typed, "I love you, Ban."

So Ginji sat there, typing back and forth with Ban. Feeling much better, he sat comfortably, tensing less as each minute passed, receiving instant replies.

Waiting for an answer from Ban, he looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 8 in the morning. Frightened, he typed a message to Ban that he had to go and right away Ban answered with a nice reply, signing off too quickly that Ginji was left without saying "Good bye."

He sighed and turned everything off, lying in bed again like as if he was there the whole night, sound asleep. He probably could've gotten away with it like usual but the bags under his eyes today were too noticeable and from all of the emotional pain he had, the bloodshot eyes from crying didn't help at all.

He then thought to himself. The crying. It didn't come up ever since the day his mother died and tonight was like a total break down for him. He felt relieved but the pain in his chest made that feeling suddenly disappear. This pain. It was the same as the moment his mother died. He wasn't able to say "Good bye" then, either.

* * *

Hello, reader. Here is the second chapter to my GetBackers Fanfic. I hope that you have enjoyed it. I don't really know what else to say so I hope this short, little fraction does something. xD; Please take the greatest of care and thank you for taking the time to read this.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	4. Chapter 4

GETBACKERS 3 

The door slammed open and Ginji snapped from his sleep. He looked around his room, his guard up high. His father came into the room. Ginji calmed his self down a little and looked at his clock. 3 o' clock in the morning.

"Father, is something wrong?" Ginji asked in a small whisper.

His father stared him in the eyes.

"Did you forget about your education, son?" He asked between gritted teeth. "What were you doing up so late at night? Don't think that I didn't hear that typing going on."

Ginji stared at the floor, ashamed and afraid.

"I'm sorry, father." He whispered again.

Before Ginji could say another word, his father once again grabbed a hold of his cheeks and made him look into his eyes.

"Ginji," He said. "Speak up. Did this boy make you start to act this way because of his love for you?"

"Father," Ginji said.

Before he continued, he smacked his father's hand away for the first time.

"Don't blame him! And I don't even know if he loves me back!"

His father stared. Fury raged in him as he raised his hand into the air. Ginji gasped and before he could move to bring his hands up in order to protect himself, he got smacked straight across the face, the burn increasing as if a snake had bit him suddenly.

Ginji held his cheek, the burn making him flinch. His father seemed to not care. He left the room, holding the hand he smacked Ginji with in his free hand, shaking. He hit his own son, his firstborn. How could he?

The night faded into morning. Ginji, not being able to sleep, lay awake, looking into the sun's bright rays with exhausted eyes. His hair was no longer up in spikes but down a little, covering his face. His eyes no longer cried but looked extremely blood shot. He sighed, finally getting up off the bed.

His blue button-up shirt wrinkled along with his black pants, he stood, knees shaking. For being only 15, Ginji was very healthy and always kept a nutritious diet but with the one day of no food, he felt like he was going to die.

Carefully, he looked out his open door. Quiet and cautious, he came out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Going into the kitchen, he looked all around but there was no food. Ginji sighed. He had a huge family and if one meal was missed, then you were out of luck. He let go of the cupboards and sunk to the ground.

"I need to get out of here." He whispered to himself. "Father hates me and my little brothers and sisters are possibly going to as well."

He stood, knees shaking once more, and walked outside to the Mail Box. Living way out in the forests of Canada, it didn't matter if he was decent or not. Finally at the Mail Box, he opened it, peering upon all the junk mail. But there was something in there this time. Intrigued, Ginji reached inside, taking out all the junk so he could reach to the back and see the wonderful surprise.

There, it was a letter. The paper was red and his name was written in caps that seemed to be from a golden pen. He blinked and stared at the paper. He couldn't believe it. It was a letter from Ban.

Excitement and bewilderment finally getting the best of him, he opened the letter, not realizing that he was tearing at the envelope to reach the paper he wanted to read. Holding the paper in his hand, he sank to his knees, landing on top of all the junk that was in the Mail Box before.

He read the paper, his eyes open wide and his hands shaking. Done reading it, he sighed and looked down. Right there in the shreds of the beautiful envelope were plane tickets. One round trip and just like Ban's writing, there in bold, was Ginji's name. He grabbed them with one shaking hand and turned it over.

There, written in Ban's writing was a small message for Ginji. It said:

"You'll find me at the airport the second you get off the plane. I'll have a nice big sign for you that will say your full name. Also, Gin, welcome home."

Ginji held the ticket tightly in his hand and a small smile came to his face.

"Ban," He whispered. "It's like you answered my prayer. Thanks for coming to my rescue."

* * *

Rescuing people is fun.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	5. Chapter 5

GETBACKERS 4 

Looking at his small house, he stood up and ran inside. But before he closed the door, he stared over at his mother's grave. He walked up to it, bringing his hands together.

"Mother," He said, "I don't know what you'll say right now but I think I have finally found someone I can spend my life with. While I'm with him, I will try my best to not do so many bad things. And I am sure that I will be safe under God's will. Also, mother, thank you for everything. I will love you always and forever."

He then bowed to the grave, leaving Ban's envelope shreds there for her as a flower. Smiling, he said:

"Mother, please read this. You'll see who he is and I'm sure that you'll be happy."

Finally leaving into the house, he came to his room and packed, breaking his small piggy bank on the floor and searched, staring for any money possible. Ready to go, he looked at his computer. Not sure what to do, he left the room. His computer was the only thing standing as well as his bed with a small note for his father.

"Father,

Thank you for everything. You have always been there as my best friend and everything that I've ever needed but now I think that I will be fine on my own. I don't know what you'll think but I think that my world is gone for now. Bye, Father.

Love, Your son,

Ginji Amano."

Ginji reached the airport by taking the bus. Never really being in the city when he was a boy, he stared at the sights as he walked around, holding the ticket and his money close. Going through everything he was instructed to by Ban on the note on the back of his ticket, he was in line, waiting, by the time he knew it.

He shook as he held a small donut in his hand, eating at it hungrily. His line started to move. Ginji gradually followed, holding the ticket closer.

The sun shined brightly in Tokyo, Japan. The forests swayed to and fro, leading up to a shrine. On the wooden board amongst the wall, there was the name of "Midou." Farther up, on top of a great mass of water, was a giant house. The colors of it were red and white as it stood proudly. All the windows were closed. All but one which had one black curtain flying from it like as if it was waving to the world.

The room that held the black curtain was pretty small. The walls were white and had a few posters here and there of women and rock bands. The tables had magazines and many DVD including CDs. Around on the floor there was little Ramen cups and even the packages. Next to that was the computer. At that computer was a young man of fifteen.

His brown hair shined in the afternoon sunlight, showing small black highlights. Under the long mass of hair that came over his face, were dark, sky-blue eyes. His skin was tan, almost like a cream, and his arms were very muscular, proving his hidden strength. He wore a long white shirt along with some blue pants. On his face, mildly covering his eyes, were sunglasses, the shades purple.

Sighing, he leaned back in the chair and looked out the window.

Ginji held onto his leftover doughnut, shivering as he gazed upon the height he was at. Staring out the window wasn't helping so he closed it, gulping down his upset stomach. The man sitting next to him stared, concerned. He placed a hand on Ginji's shoulder, making him flinch.

"Ban!" A deep voice said. "Get off the computer, butt munch, you've been on it all day! Besides, it's my turn!"

Before Ban could say another word, his older brother scooted himself onto the small chair and pushed Ban off with his side, closing all of the things Ban was working on.

"Hey!" Ban yelled, annoyed. "You didn't have to push!"

"Oh, shut up! You're 15, I'm 19- I can do anything I want to you, little brother" He teased.

Ban smirked.

"Oh, really?" He asked. "Well, for 19, you sure are childish. At least I got a girlfriend way before you did."

His older brother stared at him.

"Shut it, 'Pan.'" He said.

Ban snickered, enjoying his brother's sudden annoyance.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Someone, anyone, please help me!"

His brother, now fully angered, came off the chair and jumped onto Ban, trying to sock him. Ban only laughed and grabbed onto his brother's fist coming to his face, bending it back. His brother groaned a little in pain. Smirking, Ban came close to his brother's face. He dare not look him in the eye so he only stared at his brother's nose, eventually and slowly, looking up at his brother's full face.

"You suck." He said slowly.

His brother only tried to hit him again but only got kicked off by Ban's strong legs. On the floor, he got up, holding his wrist.

"You damn bastard." He moaned.

"Hey," Ban said, taking the chair back at the computer. "You started it, you got it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking this back."

He opened up the programs he was on before.

"Wow!" Ginji exclaimed. "You got this small little computer off the internet in Japan? Boy, this thing must cost millions."

The man laughed.

"No, no, not at all. In Japan, things are quite cheap, believe it or not. And, that was actually a gift." He added in nervously.

Ginji laughed, holding the small computer in his hands.

"Still, it's real neat. Thanks for letting me see it."

He handed the small computer back to the man. The man took it back, smiling. Taking a sip of his soda, he looked at Ginji.

"Ginji was your name, right, lad?"

Ginji, spaced out for a while, came back and looked at the man. Laughing nervously, he said:

"Yes, sir, that's my name."

The man smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking; what are you going to Japan for? It's a long trip from that airport there in Canada. Also, you don't look like someone from Japan. I can kind of tell right off that you're a foreigner." He laughed. "If you don't mind me saying, that is."

Ginji laughed.

"It's okay." He said. "Well… I'm going to Japan to meet a friend of mine that I met over the Internet. His name is Midou, Ban and he gave me some plane tickets to come and see him. It was kind of funny, though, thinking about it now. We've never seen each other and yet, here's our chance. Also… I feel like I'm just running away."

Ginji closed his eyes, smiling lightly to himself. The man only smiled and sat back in his chair. Ginji, finally relaxed and less sick, sat back as well, relaxing to his heart's content. The man was right. It was going to be a long flight. Besides, he could think to himself, couldn't he?

Soon enough the relaxing fell into a deep sleep. He listened to the small voice in the back if his head. All it said was that he was running away. He nodded in sleep. He was running away and there was no turning back.

Ban looked at the time on his computer and smiled. Only one more hour and Ginji would be here in Japan at the airport. He was hoping that he made it just fine. There was always that small pain in his stomach that Ginji could possibly get hurt.

Looking up at the ceiling, he rethought of the message that he and Ginji shared just the night before. If he could only think of Ginji's image a little better, he could see that he was crying. Sighing, he removed his sunglasses and rubbed at his tired eyes. He couldn't fall asleep. Ginji was coming here and he promised he'd be there.

Going forward, staring at the computer screen, he typed in a quick message and turned everything off that he had running.

* * *

Maybe rescuing people is fun but, dang, I have always wanted to live in Japan.

Too bad that comment has absolutely nothing to do with the story, huh? xD;

Other then that, thank you for taking the time to read this. Please take the greatest of care.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	6. Chapter 6

GETBACKERS 5 

The plane landed. The man sitting next to Ginji shook his shoulder gently to wake him from his sleep. With one small snore, he woke up and blinked, looking around the airplane.

"Land?" He asked, half awake.

The man laughed and nodded.

"Here, let me help you get your stuff."

The man and Ginji both got up and retrieved Ginji's things from the suitcase storage bins. Ginji held his stuff, still looking a little tired, and looked around, staring at the sights. But no matter how much these sights amazed him, what would really amaze him would to see Ban's smiling face and sign.

It was then that he noticed the sign. Under it was a young 15-year-old man. He was smiling at him with kind blue eyes. Ginji stood there, holding his things tightly. His feet couldn't move. His heart was racing. Ban was more beautiful than he thought. Ginji blushed deeply and tried his best to walk but before he could, he crashed right into a warm chest.

A pair of warm hands came and touched his shoulders. Ginji only continued to blush to where he could feel it on his face. Now all that Ginji needed was to hear his voice.

"Welcome home, Gin." Ban said.

Ginji stood. The voice. … He heard the voice. Blushing deeply and not thinking, he dropped his things and hugged Ban tightly.

"Ban-chan!" He yelled. "Ban-chan!"

Ban only smiled and hugged Ginji back. Inside, all that Ban could think of was how cute he looked and his personality was being displayed before him. And now, here Ginji was, at three in the morning, in Tokyo, Japan… in his arms. It was like a dream come true.

Ginji then let go of Ban just enough to look him in the eye. He then noticed, though, that Ban looked away, taking the beautiful ocean he held with him. Ginji suddenly felt sad but tried to not let it get the best of him. Maybe he was blushing so much that he didn't want Ginji to see. Ginji giggled at this. How cute. He only held Ban close again.

"He's mine." Ginji thought. "And I'll prove that however way I can."

Ban walked out of the airport holding Ginji's things as well as Ginji with his warm hand by the shoulder. Ginji couldn't help but blush and look at Ban the whole time they walked. He was so much nicer than he imagined. Such muscle, such eyes, the soft, silk looking hair.

Ginji smiled, bringing his hands up to his face. Ban looked over, smiling kindly.

"Having fun, Gin?" He asked.

Ginji laughed to himself and looked at Ban again.

"Yeah, lots. I… I can't believe that I finally get to meet you, Ban. I mean, I've thought of what you looked like before but this is just amazing."

"Oh?" Ban asked. "How did you imagine me, huh?"

Ginji blushed once more and talked pretty low as he explained to Ban. Ban only laughed and held Ginji closer. For the first time in Ginji's heart, he felt safe and loved. It's been so long since this feeling has been acknowledged in him.

He then thought of back in Canada. The note he left, the things as well, it was all there… hopefully. But, what about his father, was he always going to hate him? He sighed.

Ban noticed this and ruffled Ginji's blonde hair. Ginji blinked and looked at Ban.

"Ban?" He asked. "I have something to ask you."

"Sure."

"Ban… do you think that from now on, I can call you 'Ban-chan'?"

Ban blushed a little. He then laughed a little to himself, bringing his open hand to his mouth.

"Of course you can, Gin. If I can call you 'Gin', you can call me 'Ban-chan'."

Ginji smiled greatly and hugged Ban, making him fall over. Thankfully, there was soft, green grass behind the two. They fell upon it, Ginji's stuff falling to the open sides. Ban blinked and looked at Ginji. Ginji stared back, finally seeing the beautiful ocean he longed for.

Blush came upon their faces. Ban breathed heavily, trying to think of what to say. He pushed his glasses up to his face and looked away. Ginji, not sure what to do, breathed heavily as well and gripped onto Ban's white sweater, lying his head on Ban's chest, listening closely to his heartbeat.

They lay there for a moment, the Tokyo stars shining above them. Ginji, now a little more comfortable and happy, looked up at the stars, his eyes almost as shiny as they were. Ban did the same, looking at Ginji every once in a while.

It was just boggling his mind that he was here with him- there was no explanation he could come up with to prove his undeniable feeling. But… Ginji was a man. Why suddenly feel this way towards him? He sighed. It didn't matter. As a matter of fact, it shouldn't have mattered.

Ginji looked at Ban. Ban noticed and smiled the best he could.

"Come on, we should get up. When we get to my house, I'll lye on the couch and you can lye in my bedroom."

Ginji blinked.

"But, Ban-chan," He said, the blush coming to his face once again, "Why should you sleep in the living room on a couch? If you do that, then I won't be able to see you. And I… I kind of wanted to…"

Ginji fell silent, the blush completely noticeable. Ban only laughed a little and rubbed Ginji on the head. Ginji then smiled.

"Okay. But, just tonight… and if tonight is all right…. Then the next… and the next…"

Ban sat up, Ginji being brought up with him. Their eyes locked as Ban's soft hands slid up to Ginji's red cheeks. Ginji, without thinking, rested his gloved hands upon Ban's warm chest, this time, feeling the heartbeat. Ban looked into Ginji's eyes lovingly, the blue seemingly fading into a light purple that Ginji couldn't help but stare into. His auburn eyes to Ban, was something he couldn't resist either.

Ginji then closed his eyes and shivered a little as he felt Ban rub his cheeks. Ban only smiled and closed his eyes as well, bringing himself close to Ginji's face. He started to breathe into his ear.

Ginji only shook. Each thing that Ban did sent shivers up his spine. He couldn't help it. His gloved hands then slid up and wrapped around Ban's strong neck. Ban only stood, seeming experienced.

Ban then brought himself away from Ginji's ear, leaving him blushing deeply. Sighing, Ginji only placed his hand on Ban's that was on his burning cheek. Ban smiled kindly.

"Ginji… if I could… I probably would've… but… I barely know you now. And I don't want to end up taking anything precious. Do you understand?"

Ginji, in a daze, only nodded though he, himself, barely understood a word that Ban said. But, whatever it was, he was bound to find out soon. "… Taking anything precious." He says. … What could he take? The most precious thing to him was his heart and Ban seemed to have the tightest hold more than anyone.

"I… I will understand, Ban-chan." He thought to himself. "I will."

* * *

This chapter took a while for me to write. I was never too good at love scenes but I think that this turned out quite okay. There was also the fact that my mom and aunt were watching over me as I wrote this, which only made it harder. --; But, thankfully, it got finished and now it's here. xD; Anyhow, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and intend to read more. I also hope that I have pleased some shonen ai (That's the name, right?) / yaoi fans here, though it really isn't too graphic whatsoever. And, also, thank you, reviewers, for your reviews and I hope to receive more. Please take the greatest of care and thank you for taking the time to read this. 

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	7. Chapter 7

GETBACKERS 6 

The sliding door slid open quietly as Ban peered into the house, searching for anyone walking around. It was already six in the morning, likely someone was awake but if anyone were to see Ban at the door or find Ginji next to him, what would they think then?

He led Ginji up the wooden stairs to his room quickly, running as fast as he can with Ginji's gloved hand in one hand and his stuff in the other. As soon as they reached his bedroom, he placed the stuff down on the floor and let Ginji go wherever he wanted to by letting go of his hand.

Ginji only held that hand in his own, blushing lightly. Sighing, he looked about. With all the caution Ban took to get him to the room, he was a little disappointed that he wasn't able to see the house. But, maybe tomorrow- Wait, what was he thinking? He was a guest- an uncalled for guest and if anyone was to see him in this household, they would scold Ban for sure.

Ban sat in his computer chair, trying to catch his breath. He looked at Ginji as he stood. Ginji, feeling that he was watched, looked at Ban and smiled lightly. Ban smiled back.

"Hey, Gin," Ban whispered lightly, "Do you want some more comfortable clothes? I mean, the ones you have on don't look so bad now but maybe it'd be better if you wore something a little more… I don't know, really, but… loose."

Ginji looked down at his clothes. It's been a day now since he's taken a shower, maybe two, and his clothes basically proved it by the wrinkles. Sighing, he looked up at Ban and nodded. Ban only nodded back and looked around.

There weren't really any clothes that would suit Ginji anywhere in his closet or drawers. He sighed and looked at Ginji.

"Sorry, Gin." He apologized.

Ginji shrugged.

"It's all right, Ban-chan." He answered.

Ban only kept his eye on his drawers. Sighing, he went to his futon on the floor and lied back. Ginji only stared at Ban, the slight blush coming back onto his face. Spacing out once more, he rethought about that moment he and Ban had in the grass.

It seemed like Ban was about to kiss him. He told him that he would've if he could but he barely knew him. … Did that mean that Ban felt the same way? Does that mean that Ginji doesn't have to hide his feelings?

He felt confused now, grabbing his head in reflex. He sank to his knees and sighed. Ban, afraid, came up to Ginji and placed his hands on Ginji's shoulders, not wanting him to pass out or anything critical.

Ginji only looked up at Ban, smiling kindly and the blush completely noticeable. Rethinking about the moment in the grass once more, boggling his mind, he only crept up closer. Ban, blushing now, only stayed still, not sure what to do.

Ginji… did he feel the same? What was wrong? Ban's heart started to race. He only kept his hands on Ginji's shoulder, trying hard not to tighten the grip but he was nervous and mildly afraid. Ginji crept closer and closer. Ban only stiffened more and more.

It was then that Ginji was at Ban's ear, breathing heavily.

"Ban-chan," He whispered. "You told me that you didn't want to take anything precious from me but… to be honest… you have already taken it from the beginning…"

Ban only sat and listened, he, too, sinking to his knees. Ginji slid his hands onto Ban's face, feeling his soft skin against his naked fingertips.

"Ban-chan, I…" He started, getting closer to Ban where their breath was practically hugging one another.

"I l…"

* * *

w00t.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	8. Chapter 8

**GETBACKERS 7**

The sliding door burst open. Ban's older brother was there in the doorway. He stared at the two, his eye starting to twitch a little.

"Ban!" He yelled. "Where in the living hell were you and who the hell is that?"

Ban only looked at Ginji, breathing heavily, and swallowed, not sure what to say. The moment that he and Ginji just shared was practically tainted in his mind. Ginji's trailing words echoed in his head, almost bringing him to tears.

Ban's brother came up and grabbed Ginji's arm, making Ban flinch. In reflex, he only grabbed onto Ginji's shoulder, afraid and trying not to forget that if he grabbed any tighter, his collarbone and shoulder blade could break in two.

Ban's brother, angered and almost half as strong, only tugged onto Ginji's arm with more force, refusing to let Ban get away with this stranger. Ginji was beginning to feel afraid. Ban was getting in deep trouble and it was his entire fault, just by presence.

His heart racing now, he felt something go off inside his chest, almost like as if his heart skipped a beat. The tick slid up his arm and down his spine, leading back up to his arm again with no way to control it. Ginji wanted to scream but nothing would come.

The tick finally came to its destination in his palm and he let out a huge electric shock that hit Ban's brother right on. Ban's brother shook as a heart-shattering scream ran up his throat. Ban watched in shock, bringing Ginji away from his brother and holding him close as Ginji only let the tears fall, wanting to have Ban let him go as the electricity sparks appeared and disappeared from him.

Ban's brother fell to the ground, his eyes closed. Ban, afraid, crept slowly up to his brother, placing a hand on his mildly burnt skin.

"H-Hiroshima?" Ban stuttered.

Hiroshima didn't move. Ban checked for his breathing and pulse rate. There was none. Ban, more afraid, backed away from his brother and Ginji, hitting his back onto a wall. Losing control, he gripped onto his own hands, biting his lip from the pressure.

Ginji hid his face in shame. He knew that it was his fault now. What Ban just did only sent him down on a one-way guilt trip and up his spine. This power was the only reason back in Canada that everyone hated him. He didn't even know how he got these powers. They were so strong that it made him entirely different.

It was then that some breathing was heard and Ginji looked up. Ban dare didn't move. Hiroshima was starting to breathe again, his pulse only seen when the chest took a small break. Ginji only stared.

Ban's mother looked at Ban disappointingly as he and Ginji sat on the couch together, keeping their eye on the ground.

"Ban," She started in Japanese, "You ran off at three a.m. without telling anyone to go to an airport just to get this stranger."

Ban looked up, sadness building in his eyes.

"Mother," Ban said, "He isn't a stranger. I met him over the Internet and he and I have been talking for over a year. He is very nice and never meant any harm…"

"Any harm?" His mother said in a stern tone, almost raising her voice, "Your brother had to go to the Hospital, Ban, if you haven't noticed, with severe burns and can not come out for at least a week's time! And, yet, you say that he 'never meant any harm'? How could you? Your brother is older than you and deserves a lot more respect than you give him!"

"He never treats me with any respect, Mother, so why give him any when he has given me nothing in return?"

Ban's mother stood, speechless.

"Are you lying or telling the truth?"

"I am telling the truth, Mother."

She sighed and crossed her arms, shooting Ginji a dirty look. Ginji didn't bother looking up. He only sat, his hands held together.

"So, you are telling me that you two met over the Internet of all things. Did you go on any site to talk to him or was it with your usual Messenger?"

"My usual Messenger, Mother." Ban said.

Ban's mother nodded.

"Why did you bring him here, Ban?"

Ban looked up.

"I brought him here because he was having real bad problems in his home back in Canada. His mother died and he was left with his father and little brothers and sisters. Suddenly, though, Ginji has never done a thing, his father started to hate him and would not do a thing that included 'taking care of' like a parent. And, so, I got fed up with it and brought Ginji here- sending him the tickets."

His mother stood, her eyes looking as if she was in shock.

She stared over at Ginji, regretting the hurtful things she just said. Ginji looked just like an average 15-year-old, no matter what she said, and she also knew that he would feel or get hurt like one. Sighing, she brought her hands up to her face and looked at Ban as soon as she dropped her tired hands to the side.

"Ban, he is aloud to stay but considering the matters you have taken to insure his safety, we, as a family, can say that we are not one to baby sit him and if anything is to happen, Midou, Ban, it is your fault and yours alone. Do I make myself clear?"

Ban nodded.

"Yes, Mother. I understand."

Ban looked over at Ginji.

"Welcome home, Gin." He said. "And, don't worry- I'll protect you, even if it means dying during the process."

Ginji smiled back at Ban, feeling reassured that he could stay at the place he wanted to. Staring into Ban's eyes, he felt safe and secure… but thinking about the power he possessed, what was he to do? Did Ban even notice what he's done to his older brother? Why wasn't he fazed? …

Ban sat down on his futon, stretching. Ginji only stared at Ban, deep in thought. Ban, tired, lye upon his futon and looked at Ginji, his blue eyes shining in the night. Ginji only stared back, his auburn eyes shining in the night as well.

Ginji sighed. Ban got up and placed a warm hand on Ginji's shoulder.

"Look, you've been through a lot and looking at you now, it seems like you haven't even had a wink of sleep."

Ginji kept his eye on Ban. He placed his gloved hand on Ban's softly and began to feel his warm skin on his naked fingertips once more.

"I don't really care right now, Ban-chan, about myself." He answered. "I'm sorry about what I did to your brother, Ban-chan. I promise I'll be good- please don't leave me!"

Ginji's voice cracked as he reached up to Ban, falling into his chest, breathing heavily. Ban, blushing, only sat there, his hands at his sides. He blinked once before looking down at Ginji, his heart beating rapidly. With that, Ban placed his hand on Ginji's back, rubbing lightly.

"Gin… I have a power, too, and it's almost as bad as yours. You have electricity, huh? Well… I have the Jagan and a 200 kg. Grip to boot. It's not the best when you're a freak but I hope that you can find it in your heart somewhere to still l… be my friend."

Ginji looked up, amazed and feeling even closer to Ban than before. Ban had powers, too? And, to think, how powerful Ban's powers were. A 200 kg Grip- that was so tremendous and to have the Jagan as well, it was all too much for Ginji to take.

Filled mildly with happiness, he only hugged onto Ban tighter. Ban squeezed him back. Ginji could lightly hear Ban's heart beat. It rocked him to sleep soon after, his grip on Ban never loosening.

* * *

I had a recent relationship that ended and this year was supposed to be our third but... I guess things never work out. Anyway, to dash from the possible depress-yourself-and-begin-to-pity-yourself run (Damn, that was a long thing...), this chapter was made in her memory. Beautiful moments usually do get ruined but, sooner or later, they'd patch up. I was hoping that ours would do the same.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	9. Chapter 9

GETBACKERS 8 

Ban awoke, finding that Ginji was lying on top of him, still soundly sleeping. Ban sighed and lies back into his soft pillow, resting his tired head. There were a lot of things that was found out just in the amount of two days and maybe some things left forgotten for the best.

He could feel Ginji's warmth against his skin lightly as he breathed in his deep sleep. Feeling this warmth, it brought his heart up to beating faster and his body growing less tense. He closed his eyes once more, as if to erase time; as if to keep this nice moment lasting forever.

Ginji woke up a while after, blinking as the bright sunlight hit him in the face. He yawned, stretching out. Ban flinched and opens his eyes quickly, looking away so the blush wasn't too noticeable. Ginji, mildly awake now, rubbed his eyes and looked at Ban with a small smile.

"Good morning, Ban-chan…" He said.

Ban looked at Ginji and smiled back. The blush then came back to his face as he looked at Ginji. Ginji's hair was a little a messed up and some strands fell to the front of his face, his auburn eyes looking a little less childish as they were the night before.

His shirt was unbuttoned, showing his muscular body and light skin in the sun's rays, his pants becoming loose as they slipped a bit to the side, revealing his side muscles and a little bit of his sleek inner thighs.

Ban couldn't help but stare, his stomach mildly tying into knots and his face burning with desire. He covered his face and said to Ginji:

"G-Ginji… how 'bout you and I go and get you those clothes now b-but first- a bath, okay?"

Ginji blinked and then smiled a little more at Ban-chan.

"Okay, Ban-chan." He said. "Bath, it is. But…"

It was then that blush came over Ginji's face, as he looked at Ban, moving the small strands at the front of his face, his auburn eyes shining in the morning sun.

"But… just as long as you come with me, Ban-chan. Would you, please?"

Ban blushed worse than before and sighed, looking at Ginji kindly.

"Sure." He said.

Standing now, he fixed his pajama pants and lends out a hand to Ginji. Ginji, smiling with contentment, grabbed Ban's hand back in return. They got up together and walked to the bath.

As soon as they reached the steaming room, Ginji stood, holding onto his towel tightly in his naked hands. The room was warm as Ban and him stood before the water. Ban only stared down at the water, keeping an eye on his tired reflection.

Ginji, thinking of making the first move, removed his towel and sank into the warm water, his hands balled into fists as the warmth sent shivers up his spine. Relaxed, he decided to lie against the rock. His eyes looked at the sights before him, the fog leaving a clear mist.

Ban got in a while after, sitting next to Ginji, not fazed by the warmth of the water. He looked over at Ginji, resting on the rock beside him. He then felt underwater and could feel Ginji's hand close by. Smirking, he looked down at the water, once more seeing his reflection and a slight hint of Ginji's beside him.

With a small move, he grabbed Ginji's hand; hearing him gasp in surprise and then seeing his face disappear under the depths of the water. Ginji appeared, gasping for air. Shocked, he looked around, the mist taking over his sight. He tried to feel for the floor with his feet. It was a good while down.

Sighing, he floated there, not knowing or seeing what had thrown him in. It came to his mind that Ban did it… but how could he suddenly forget that Ban was there? Shaking his head, to rid that shameful thought, he allowed his body to float amongst the warm water, listening to the small ripples forming around, away, and near him.

Ban appeared next to Ginji, seeing him clearly with his night eyes. He smiles kindly, thinking that maybe Ginji would've done something to him but didn't. This made him feel reassured. It wasn't till after a while that he saw Ginji close his eyes and relax calmly in the water.

Ban, now feeling the warmth, only decided to grab Ginji's hand as if he was the ripples in the water and relax calmly as well; his night eyes closed.

The sun above them, shining through the glass windows, was merely floating above them now, the rays shining the muscle proportions on each male's body. Ginji opened his auburn eyes, watching the scene before him float by slowly. How long had he been lying there? It was as if time had left him.

Nightmares came to his mind during the time he was lying there, timeless. He remembered the time that his mother passed away and it felt, no matter how many days passed, that his father told him he hated him just yesterday. Tears came to his auburn eyes once more.

He looked to the side and saw that Ban was floating amongst side him as well. He felt something warm right in the palm of his hand. He looked to his palm. Ban's hand was there, holding with a grip.

Blushing and without thinking, he tightened his grip back. Ban opened his eyes at the feeling of this. He looked over and saw Ginji there, the tears noticeable as he floated, holding onto Ban's hand tighter. Ban only smiled, keeping his hand there.

Ginji needed a hand to hold in his eyes and he would surely be there to always hold it back. Sighing, he got up, feeling the floor right at the bottom of his feet. Ginji felt his arm rise into the air and blinked, seeing that Ban has gotten up.

He then blushed, seeing, for the first time, Ban's naked backside. He wanted to look away, his mind told him to, but he couldn't help it. He only continued to stare, letting himself be risen as Ban slowly slipped a hand under Ginji's back, helping.

Before Ginji could even comprehend what happened, he was against Ban's warm chest. His hand innocently balled into a fist, he breathed heavily, the blush turning deeper, burning on his cheeks.

Ginji looked at Ban as Ban stared down at him. Their eyes locked. Ginji felt tears swarm up in his eyes which he had no clue why. Choking back the feeling of wanting to cry, he stood, feeling Ban's body against his.

Ban only put up a warm hand, wiping the tears away from Ginji's eyes. Ginji only blinked and then placed his hand on Ban's.

"Ban-chan, I have something that I need to tell you." Ginji whispered.

Ban stood, feeling confused.

"What's that, Ginji?" He asked.

Ginji. Ban said his name. Ginji guessed that that meant he was serious on wanting to know. Though, somewhere in his heart, he felt a sinking feeling, it also brought up courage that he was sure he needed, more than anything, to bring up what he wanted to say.

"Ban…" Ginji said. "I love you…"

* * *

Hello, reader. He confessed. Aint that grand? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, the yaoi/shounen ai chapter is coming up, yaoi fans. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please take the greatest of care. 

-The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	10. Chapter 10

Um... nice little warning. This is the chapter where the yaoi comes in so... any yaoi fans who do not like this pairing, I'm really, really sorry... Any people who enjoy this are welcome to read and comment on it, if you wish. I hope that you enjoy reading this and take the greatest of care. See ya.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.

* * *

GETBACKERS 9

Ban stood- blush coming to his face. His hands shook as he slipped it down onto Ginji's thigh. Ginji only placed a shaking hand onto the hand Ban placed amongst his hip. Breathing heavily, Ban placed his other hand onto Ginji's opposite hip. Ginji only smiled this time and placed his hand on top of Ban's.

"Ban…"

"Ginji…"

Ban then came close to Ginji's ear, breathing heavily. Ginji, stood, blushing, but on the inside, he was excited and wanted to move closer to Ban in response. Instead, he closed his eyes and hugged Ban tightly, sighing a little to himself. He just told Ban his love… what was he going to do now?

Ban looked down at Ginji and moved one of his hands away from his hip to place it under his chin. Ginji swallowed but kept his eyes closed tightly as the blush burned his cheeks once he felt Ban's warm finger bring his face to look up at his.

Ban, blushing deeply, pressed himself against Ginji and Ginji opened his eyes surprisingly, tightening his grip on Ban's hand. Before he could say anything, their lips touched and Ginji sank into the kiss, almost slipping to his knees in the warm water.

He shivered as he felt the hand at his side move away and slip around his back tightly, causing the two of them to touch once more. Ginji then un-tensed as he allowed himself to sink into Ban's warmth, feeling his body being lied down onto the warm rocks under him, Ban's strong hand tracing his inner thigh with dominance.

Ban automatically let out a light moan, making Ginji moan back, and bring his hand down onto Ban's naked thigh shyly, wanting more. Ban, wanting the same and not being able to resist, brought his hand over and pinched Ginji's head gently, snaking his tongue into his mouth afterwards. Ginji, feeling even more excited, moaned and thrust himself forward once Ban pinched him, licking his tongue in response.

He felt warm as he lied on the rocks and opened his eyes to look at Ban's face clearly. He listened to Ban's moans and felt relaxed by Ban's touch as he sank more and more into seduction. Realizing that he wasn't touching Ban back, he took in a deep breath and tried to move.

He laced his finger on Ban's naked thigh and went up, feeling his lower back. He blushed at the muscle and looked down, watching as Ban pinched and grabbed his flesh teasingly. Trying hard to not let himself fall completely, he looked away from the sight and closed his eyes, making his hand move more.

He traced his palm on Ban's bottom, hearing Ban let out a light gasp as he continued to lick Ginji's tongue and play with his flesh. He smiled at this; his heart racing as he kept his eyes closed and only relied on his sense of touch to guide him through.

Leaving Ban's bottom and taking in another deep breath, he sank his hand down between Ban's warm skin and rubbed gently, feeling Ban tense up with pleasure as he let out a moan and broke their passionate kiss, grabbing Ginji greatly.

Ginji opened his eyes, surprised from the tight grip, and let out a moan of pleasure as well as he tried to keep the rub at Ban's skin constant. Ban closed his eyes tightly and breathed heavily in Ginji's ear as he tried to keep the play at Ginji's flesh consistent and well back, moaning a little louder than before.

Ginji, growing excited from the sound of Ban's pleasure in his ear, decided to take a dare and stopped rubbing Ban to go down lower and grab Ban's flesh. He grabbed onto him and gave him a small tug, hearing Ban whine pleasingly.

Ginji, moaning from the sound, closed his eyes and tugged again, Ban whining again. It wasn't long before Ban moved and brought his rough hand over Ginji's head, rubbing the tip of it dominantly as he moaned. Ginji, finally at the peak of excitement, grabbed Ban harder and moaned greatly.

The two of them kissed once more, rubbing their tongues roughly as their hearts pounded against their bare chests.

The sliding door was unheard.

Ban moaned and Ginji moaned back, grabbing him greatly as Ban tried to make Ginji release with his tricks.

The footsteps coming closer weren't heard.

Ginji released and Ban crept closer downwards with a smirk as he brought his hands up to the nubs at his chest, Ginji panting and blushing deeply.

The stop wasn't heard and the looking eyes weren't noticed.

Ban was then taken away from Ginji as Ginji opened his eyes, tears falling from them. He got up, afraid, and cringed into a ball, screaming as he shivered.

His eyes forced them selves open greatly, his body shivering as he wiped the sweat away, finding that he was lying in Ban's futon, his cheeks red. He looked over surprisingly and noticed Ban looking him in the eye, an ashamed look on his face.

"…Did you have a nice dream?" He asked, his ocean eyes shining in the dark.


	11. Chapter 11

GETBACKERS 10 

Ginji sat in surprise, feeling mildly afraid as he gripped onto the blankets.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Ban asked again.

Ginji loosened his grip on the blankets and hugged Ban tightly.

"The bath…" He whispered and touched his lips. "The kiss… it was all real… wasn't it, Ban-chan? That wasn't just a dream, was it? What happened?"

He looked Ban in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Ginji asked, almost shaking Ban by the shoulders as he shivered.

Ban looked away, pushing his sunglasses closer to his face. Ginji sighed and hid his face in Ban's covered chest, shivering menacingly. He felt confused and afraid. It all seemed so real. What happened?

Ban hugged Ginji back and tried to calm him.

"Ginji…" He started. "Remember when I told you about my power?"

Ginji nodded.

"Well…" Ban started. "You and I had our first kiss in the bath and then we got close and then we…"

"We what, Ban-chan? Please. It's okay. Tell me."

Ban sighed and looked at Ginji.

"You opened your eyes and looked into mine, blacking out. Everything afterwards… from the time it turned into a nightmare… it was my entire fault. You started to scream and then I had to carry you inside."

Ginji blinked, looking at Ban back, being cautious of the eyes he loved so dearly for the next countless time.

"You… you love me, don't you?" Ginji asked. "You touched me, didn't you? You love me, right, Ban-chan? You kissed me—you love me, don't y…"

Ginji got cut off as Ban closed his eyes tightly and kissed him once more, breathing heavily as he snaked his tongue into his mouth. Ginji, falling into seduction completely, fell back onto the futon and closed his eyes tightly, gripping onto the front of Ban's shirt greatly as he moaned.

His heart raced once the kiss was broken. Ban sat up, Ginji lying on the futon.

"You… you love me… don't you, Ban-chan…?" Ginji asked, blushing and feeling breathless.

Ban stared at Ginji's body, the words he continuously asked tainting his mind. He licked his lips, feeling the lower half of his body grow excited as he noticed Ginji's bare chest and absent minded, yet teasing, nub showing from under his shirt.

What he would do now to lick that teasing piece, to suck on it, to caress it… to claim it as his.

Ban then lowered his eyes in thought as he tried to keep his lower half obvious as time slowly ticked by in his mind. Ban was a very greedy person. Anything and everything he did was normally for his own benefit and he knew it. He wanted money, he wanted fame, he wanted girls… everything. And now… he wanted Ginji.

He then noticed that Ginji was silent a while after. He looked up. Ginji looked back at Ban and placed a hand on his cheek, blushing.

"Ban… I love you. You know that, don't you? Please… how do you feel about me?"

Ban swallowed back what he wanted to say and looked at Ginji's body, his mouth open but no words coming out. Weren't his actions obvious… or were they scaring Ginji to the core? Ginji sighed lightly and sat up, realizing that he wasn't getting an answer from Ban like he wanted.

"I'm… going for a walk, Ban-chan. I'll be back soon…"

Ban didn't hear the words. Ginji and him stood in silence before Ginji clenched his hands into fists, moved, and walked out the door, leaving Ban to sit and think to himself.

Ban couldn't stop him. A tear ran down his cheek as he groaned lightly and sank to the floor, holding both sides of his head, Ginji's scent taking over him as he breathed heavily.

* * *

I guess this is another chapter I've taken pride into. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for taking the time to read this.

Also, sorry for the small, crappy comment. I'm not feeling all too great today.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello reader,

I hope that this chapter makes up for my progress. I also apologize if some scenes don't seem to make sense but I really do hope that you enjoy it. I worked on it today and I think that it came out pretty decent. But, then again, that's just my opinion. I hope to get some good feed back and thank you for taking the time to read this. Please take the greatest of care.

The Craptastic Author: Shanyu Hitachi.

* * *

GETBACKERS 11

Ginji walked the cold streets, holding his arms. He sighed, realizing that his gloves weren't on. He looked down at his new white t-shirt and tan shorts. He blinked. … When did he get these clothes on? He began to blush and then shook his head, trying to ban that thought. Ban wouldn't… would he?

Ginji looked to the sky just as he did in Canada, feeling afraid. Where did it all go wrong just now? He touched his lips, remembering Ban's kisses. He blushed worse and sighed, keeping his eye at the sky. He never realized that the sky he loved so could actually be so dark this time.

This sky was different, especially different from Canada's horizon. He closed his eyes, envisioning the green and the colors, wishing slightly that he were back at home. Opening his eyes, they almost filled with tears as he saw that there was no green, only pavement. There was no nature, only technology. No sky… just black.

Shivering, he rubbed at his arms, feeling the static electricity race up his palm. Feeling afraid and unable to control it, he looked about frantically and grabbed onto the nearest pole, the electricity moving up quickly, it's spine in result being burnt. The glass at the very top shattered from the force that was brought onto the light post, making Ginji run, as people talked and tried to get to the scene.

He knew that if he weren't able to fit in his new home soon, he would be called an outcast again. He would again never experience the joys others had when they belonged somewhere. He didn't want this. This wasn't what he was aiming toward when he found Ban.

Gasping for breath, he stopped in front of a food place, trying to be cautious of any prying eyes. Thinking he was safe, he stood straight and looked up at the food place's name.

"Honkey Tonk", it said. Ginji's eyes shifted into confusion as he stood up even more.

"What kind of name is 'Honkey Tonk'?" He asked himself.

Turning around, he sighed and shrugged. Looking up to the sky once more, the scent of food caught his eye and he started to subconsciously drool as he looked back.

"Food?" He asked.

It was then that his eyes widened and he backed away, Ban grabbing onto Ginji tightly in an embrace. Ginji fell back onto the ground, struggling to get out of Ban's grasp as he tried to yell for help. Ban, almost feeling sick from Ginji's attempt to scream, reached up and covered Ginji's mouth forcefully, Ginji looking down at Ban with tears in his eyes.

"I need to talk to you, idiot…" Ban said, his ocean eyes cold.

Ginji shook his head in response as he tried to leave Ban completely but Ban only held onto him more as his refusal. Ginji, giving up, sighed softly and closed his eyes. His train of thought left him and he allowed himself to be helped up by Ban.

Ban sighed as he stared at Ginji. The greediness he felt towards him has now almost diminished and it was only a day. This surprised him… but, at the same time, left him almost lonely.

Sighing, he took hold of Ginji's hand, and walked up the street back to his house. Before he got all the way up the steps, he felt Ginji tug at his shirt. He looked back, but before he could say a word, Ginji threw his fist back and hit Ban across the face as hard as he could.

"You want to talk to me, Ban-chan? You want to talk to me when I asked first and you didn't say a word? Ban-chan, I will not live up to this at all! Listen to me! It's either you love me or not, which is it? I didn't come here to feel…"

Ginji stopped, his eyes losing their coldness, as he looked upon Ban's shivering figure. Ban looked up at Ginji, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, before he reached forward and grabbed Ginji around the neck. Ginji held onto Ban's hands menacingly, trying to break free, as he felt himself get lifted off the ground and over the open pond under their bridge.

"Yes, Ginji." Ban said. "I want to talk to you. Do you want to know how I feel about you? Is that really all you want?"

Ginji looked at Ban and nodded, kicking for the ground, as Ban lead him farther away from it.

"Ginji… you told me that I've already taken your heart, the most precious thing to you. If you want to know how I feel, then let me explain it to you and stop running away. I don't want to hurt you… but if this is what I need to do to prove it to you… I will do it."

"What are you going to do then, Ban-chan?"

"Easy." Ban answered. "Jump."

Ginji's eyes widened as he noticed Ban take foot off the ground and wrap him in a warm embrace, kissing his lips softly. The both of them fell back and into the deep pond. No sound or motion was seen or heard afterwards.

That night, the both of them lye sopping wet upon the ground and stared at the sky together. Ginji looked over at Ban and reached for his hand. Ban, noticing Ginji's movement, smiled lightly and nodded, taking a hold of Ginji's hand softly. Ginji then smiled fully.

"I love you, Ban-chan." He whispered.

Ban smiled back.

"I love you, too… Gin." He whispered back.

Ginji looked up the sky. Just then… the sky wasn't so black. In fact… it was home.


End file.
